every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Francisco Alonso
History LIke his older sister by four years, Francisco never had any magic of his own but had magical blood. This made him a Powerless-Wizard and he seemed more than okay with it. Francisco was once happily married to a Full-Witch named Maria Alonso. However, he lost Maria in July 2000 when she was murdered in the family home and Francisco was devastated. With Maria, Francisco had a daughter named Emma, and for seven years before Maria's death, had fostered the daughter of deceased friends with her. This child's name was Andi. After Maria's death, Francisco was having a hard time coping with his loss and ran into financial trouble. Even though his daughter Emma was away at a boarding school for most of the year and therefore wasn't in his care, Francisco decided it was best for Andi to live with her paternal aunt Jean Cruz due to the financial problems. Before giving Andi away, and before his wife's death, Francisco and Maria had been talking about adopting Andi and the plan to do so many have been coming quite soon when Maria's life was taken. Personality: In general, Francisco is a good guy who cares about his family. However, his fear of change can cause him to act on emotion and refuse to see any side other than his own, as well as envisioning the worst-case scenario. This has caused problems in various relationships. Every witch pregnancy ''' ''"I don't know what you've been doing or where you’ve been doing it, and I hope I know who you’ve been doing it with!” Francisco- Emma.'' ''Emma's underage pregnancy '' Francisco had been told by Lily that his fifteen-year-old daughter Emma was pregnant. He waited for her to get home from a friend's house and couldn't even look Emma in the eye, which told Emma that he knew. Francisco pointed out that he had been very understanding and trusting since Emma had started dating Jax and cut off her as she said she appreciated that. He told Emma he didn't trust her anymore and grounded her from the internet, her cell phone, and from having boys over. Emma also had to come straight home after school from now on. Emma was shocked as he had never grounded her before and Francisco replied that was because she had never given him a reason to ground her before. Francisco also threatened to kick her out if she chose to keep the baby. Now scared, Emma asked how long she had to decide. Francisco replied she had until the end of her pregnancy. ''Francisco's relationship with Ursula'' Throughout the first book, these siblings didn't spend much time together, however, this may have been different in the past. Their first interaction in the first book was when Ursula called her brother to rant about her daughter's pregnancies. Francisco had answered the call by saying it was funny that she should call because he had been about to call her to invite her and her daughters over for supper. Ursula told him about her daughters and Francisco replied it might be best to reschedule the supper. After hearing that his nieces and blown her off, Francisco told his sister to give them a good scolding for when they came home, and Ursula ensured him that her daughters had plenty of scoldings headed their way. ''Francisco's relationship with Emma ' It was mentioned that before he found out about Emma's teenage pregnancy, Francisco had still seen Emma as his little girl and they had a very strong father-daughter relationship.